Investigandote
by AdriElenagilbert
Summary: hermosa mirada, fría como los nevados del japón, me perdía y lo quería. ahora era solo una palabra ' Near'
1. Chapter 1

**Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Death Note y bueno debo decir que solamente me inspire en esta pequeña pareja que es el NearxSayu ya que no hay fics de ellos e español yo decidí llevar la iniciativa.**

**Debo aclarar como en todos estos personajes no me pertenecen ni mucho menos la historia donde se centrara.**

**Y por último prohibido copiar mi fic en otras páginas, no doy permiso para eso.**

**Capítulo 1.**

_**Desesperada.**_

…

_**P.O.V. Sayu.**_

_**No sabía cuánto más estaría encerrada con estos sujetos, los odiaba por haberme secuestrado y lo peor de todo los odiaba por la abominable razón inútil que ellos o más bien ese sujeto que despedía un olor a chocolate amargo nauseabundo tenia para creer que mi hermano, Light Yagami, era conocido como el maldito Kira que ahora nos acorralaba a todos, no eso sí que era imperdonable, ese tipo se pasaba al pensar aquello, mi hermano, mi Light, no podía ser Kira.**_

_**Ahora que lo pensaba no eran tan desalmados los secuestradores me habían dado un pequeño cuarto donde pasar la noche, no era gran cosa pero aun así era cómodo como para permanecer en una celda. **_

_**Era de noche y me encontraba acurrucada a mis piernas sollozando extrañaba a mama, no me imaginaba la preocupación inmensa de mi papa, me vengaría si por esto mi padre le llegara a pasar algo, ellos, los secuestradores pagarían caro si eso pasaba y por fin imaginaba la impotencia de Light por no estar a su lado, pues aunque sonaba increíble su hermano era su héroe y eso nada lo cambiaria.**_

_**Tenía que ver una manera de escapar de este infierno, era ahora o nunca, o al menos que alguien la ayudara.**_

…

_**Near se encontraba jugando con los pequeños hilos de su cabellera blanca y miraba atentamente la foto de su ex compañero en Wammy's house. **_

_**No podía creer que Mello estaría relacionado con el secuestro del director Takamura o con el ahora actual secuestro de la hija de Yagami. Acaso era tan idiota como para seguir actuando a impulso y lo peor de todo ahora relacionando a una niña casi de su misma edad, eso sí era estúpido, aunque al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si sería lo mejor salvar a la chica de las tonterías del come chocolates e investigarla por el mismo o solo ignorar que Mello cayera ante el falso L o cayera en las manos directas de Kira.**_

_**Según el segundo L mañana él podría intervenir en este juego y así lo haría **_

_**-Yevanni, prepárate para lo que viene, deseo que localices bien el paradero de Mello y me traigas a la muchacha que tiene como rehén-Near le dedico una de sus miradas gélidas.**_

_**-A sus órdenes señor-Yevanni respondió obediente.**_

_**La sonrisa de Near se hizo inmensa su plan se llevaría a cabo.**_

…_**..**_

_**Vio atreves de las ventas que se encerraban en un fierro duro difícil de romper. Ya no tenía sueño, sus pensares no la dejaban quieta. Decidió caminar por la pequeña recamara que estaba más fría que los nevados y eso era porque le gustaba exagerar a la pobre chica.**_

_**Se sentó en el borde de la cama y medito recuperando la tranquilidad.**_

_**Una fuerte explosión en la parte de debajo de esa vieja casa, si se le podía llamar así. Sus instintos la hicieron salir de golpe a pesar de estar vigilada por cámaras. Corrió a lo largo de ese sucio pasillo descalza y casi desesperada que era lo que pasaba, tenía más miedo que estar con sus estimados secuestradores.**_

_**Escucho la voz del tal Mello maldecir abajo y los pasos de tipos que subían las escaleras rumbo a ella.**_

_**El pánico volvió a ella a ver un hombre con cabello verdoso apuntar hacia ella, iba a gritar, nada la importaba, que alguien la salvara este sería su final definitivamente, ese hombre se acercó.**_

_**Sayu no lo dudo y giro sus piernas para echar a correr pero antes de que su cuerpo le respondiera un sujeto la intersecto por detrás con un paño la coloco en su nariz y boca y lo último que sintió es que dos brazos la sujetaban.**_

…

_**Lo único que oía a lo lejos era el de un andar de un carro y de la música suave de jazz.**_

_**Poco a poco abrió los ojos pero todo seguía oscuro, supuso que tenía una venda en los ojos a no ser que ya estuviera ciega, cosa que descarto rápido.**_

_**Los hombres hablaban en susurros.**_

_**Hasta que uno pronuncio en voz alta un ''llegamos''.**_

_**Su corazón dejo de latir que le harían, Dios.**_

_**La sujetaron por los hombros y aun con las vendas la guiaron hasta un cuarto que se sentía y olía a nuevo. También pudo escuchar como un juguete se caía a los lejos.**_

_**La venda cayo poco a poco y se topó con la mirada más fría que haya presenciado antes, a tal punto la asusto pero después no dejo de observarla.**_

_**El dueño de esa mirada le sonreía.**_

_**-Bienvenida Srt. Yagami- escucho por fin su voz igual de fría que sus ojos **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien muchas gracias, al que leyó este fic y creo que podre mejorarlo con las ideas nuevas que tengo, pues aquí va mí imaginación otra vez.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Conociéndote.**

-¿para qué me has traído hasta este lugar, eres otro secuestrador que acusa a mi hermano de ser Kira y ahora tu eres el que quiere que se haga el intercambio de la libreta?-la chica astutamente le estudio con sus ojos chocolates.

-¿secuestrador, Srta. Yagami?, me temo que esta confundida más bien debería agradecerme que la libre de ese infierno en el que se encontraba-el muchacho le respondió con una indiferencia impresionante y una mirada de cuchillas que mataba a cualquiera.

-pues déjeme agradecerle, que sus idiotas que están atrás mío me trajeran por medio de líquidos extraños que dejan a uno inconsciente y que casi uno lograra que se parara mi corazón del susto de una arma en mano que traía y finalmente por traerme a contemplar su estúpida residencia-los puños de la Yagami se apretaban con fuerza a cada instante y perforaba al albino con la mirada más dura que podía tener.

El albino por otra parte dejo de distraerse con sus hilos de cabello blanco y fijo su gélida vista en la muchacha, y al instante siguiente no pudo evitar sonreír de la manera más engreída que uno podría imaginarse en la vida.

A sayu le entraron unas ganas increíbles de correr hacia él y golpearlo, hacerlo que conozca la ira de un Yagami.

-señorita Yagami parece que en casa le enseñaron a ser la persona más respetuosa del mundo, y yo mismo retribuyo su atención-desvió su atención de la muchacha para fijarse en Gevanni y en Rester.

-lo hicieron muy bien, los felicito-Near les regalo una sonrisita de cómplice, y estos asentaron de manera obediente.

Sayu estaba atónita por su parte, los infelices se estaban burlando de ella, ¡ah no! ¡Eso sí que no!

-bueno me parece que se acabó la fiesta de indirectas, ¿Qué rayos es lo que quieren de mí?-sayu pronuncio entre dientes centellantes

-sayu yagami- sentenció Near poniéndose a andar esta vez.

-tenemos las más grandes sospechas de que tu hermano light yagami, sea Kira, además de ser el que dirige la…

-¡No!, mi hermano no puede ni será kira, esas son especulaciones, cosas estúpidas que se les ocurre porque son unos detectives incompetentes que no saben nada-la muchacha destellaba de rabia.

Esta vez los ojos de near se tornaron más fríos de lo normal y con un deje de ira.

-me temo que la palabra incompetentes no va con nosotros niña-near enfatizo todas las palabras.

-si lo son, ¡INCOMPETENTES!, solo L sabe lo que hace, él es un verdadero detective, el mejor, será L quien encuentre a KIRA ¡NO USTEDES!-sayu lanzo veneno de estas palabras.

-gevanni, lleva a la señorita yagami a su estancia, parece que no desea cooperar con nosotros, después de todo su carácter no describe a la señorita que es sino a una niña-Near se limitó a enredar sus dedos entres sus cabellos albinos.

Y así sucedió se llevaron a sayu, la cual daba patadas y empujones al aire con tal de soltarse.

''niña'' pensó near antes de volver a contactar con el falso L.

**Gracias por leer **


End file.
